The present disclosure relates to a data processing device for a high voltage direct current transmission system and a method thereof.
A high voltage direct current (HVDC) transmission system refers to an electric power transmission method in which alternating current (AC) power generated from a power plant is converted into direct current (DC) power and transmitted by a transmission substation, and the transmitted DC power is converted again into AC power in a receiving substation to supply the power.
The HVDC transmission system is applied to submarine cable transmission, long distance bulk transmission, interconnection between AC systems, and the like. Also, the HVDC transmission system enables interconnection between systems having different frequencies and asynchronous interconnection.
The transmission substation converts AC power into DC power. That is, since the situation in which AC power is transmitted by using submarine cables and the like is very dangerous, the transmission substation converts the AC power into the DC power and then transmits the DC power to a receiving substation.
Such a HDVC transmission system controls the system by using measured voltage/current values at one or more points therein.
Typical HDVC transmission systems transmit the data of the measured values through a time division multiplexing (TDM) method. When the HDVC transmission system transmits the measured data in series through the TDM method, the number of optical cables may be minimized, but the TDM method has a limitation in that it is sensitive to transmission synchronization.
Also, when the measured data is transmitted through the TDM method, the bottleneck ratio of a channel increases as the number of measuring modules increases.